kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Your Disco Needs You
Your Disco Needs You is the last single released from Kylie Minogue's seventh studio album "Light Years." It was written by Kylie Minogue, Guy Chambers & Robbie Williams and produced by Guy Chambers & Steve Power. The single was released on January 22, 2001. Song Background Heather Phares from Allmusic described the "German Almighty Radio Edit" song as a "Four-on-the-floor beat" and said that "Your Disco Needs You" was a surprisingly good "dance-oriented song". NME had compared the song to Pet Shop Boys song "Go West". The lack of a UK single release for the track caused controversy among fans there and sparked protests outside of Kylie's UK record company lobbying for this to happen. When considering the fourth single to be released from "Light Years", her record label chose the Latin sounding "Please Stay" instead of "Your Disco Needs You" due to the song's campness and to avoid Kylie being further stereotyped. Although remixers "Almighty" had remixed the song and this version appeared on the UK CD Single of her single "On a Night Like This". Chart Performance "Your Disco Needs You" had only limited success, due to an only-release in Germany and limited release in Australia. However for just a one country release, the single was successful in Europe. The song debuted at #20 on the Australian ARIA singles chart, becoming the second highest debut of the week, but descended to #45 the next week. Critical Reception "Your Disco Needs You" received critical acclaim from most music critics. Heather Phares from AllMusic gave the song a separate review while giving it three out of five stars. She said, ""Your Disco Needs You"'s glittery charm as well as a fun hidden song that's arguably more enjoyable than the title track." For the album review of "Light Years," Chris True had highlighted the song as an album standout. He said ""Your Disco Needs You" is probably one of the best dance songs of the '90s. Arguably one of the best disco records since the '70s ...." Nick Levine from Digital Spy said "if 'Your Disco Needs You' doesn't put a smile on your face you need a new shrink ..." A compilation review entitled "Rainbow Love Boat" (which was reviewed by Allmusic) had said that "Your Disco Needs You" was "genuinely fun, exciting songs that may not be lyrical triumphs, but that fact is of little importance in the genre." Music Video The accompanying original music video for "Your Disco Needs You" was filmed in 2000 in Los Angeles, California and does not feature on any of Kylie Minogue's video graphical DVDs. A bone-fide anthem the video pays homage to the discothèques of the 1970s, featuring an array of Kylie clones inviting the viewer to dance whilst doing the goosestep. Throughout the video, she wears a variety of different wigs/outfits such as an Uncle Sam stars and stripes American inspired outfit matched with a black leather cane/whip. She also wears a black and white striped dress with a black leather bondage cap. An alternative video was also filmed released to the Germany market using the Casino Radio & Club Remix. The alternative video features newly recorded clips of Kylie standing against a back drop of balloons, gold streamers and a podium whilst sporting a black and gold Your Disco Needs You T-shirt (which she also wore on the CD single's front cover). The alternative version was filmed due to Kylie's dissatisfaction with elements of the original video. This alternate version is widely regarded as considerably worse than the original version and has since been pulled from air in Germany. Category:Songs Category:Singles